A Stolen Kiss
by Verina100
Summary: This is a one shot about a couple who got ripped apart before their love story even began. Akshat n Charu from 'Kahin Toh Hoga'. I know its old news now, but im watching re runs so sorry. Hope you like it, plz review. Set b4 Sujal n Kshish engagement,


**Hey ppl, I've been watching Kahin Toh Hoga re-runs (for those who don't have indian satellite it's a show that used to be on) and I decided to write a short fic about Charu n Akshat before Charu went crazy and the whole Sujal-Tushar-Charu and Kashish thing happened. Personally I don't really care for anyone in the drama except for Charu n Akshat bcoz I think they were the only perfect pair in the show. It's the only reason I watch the drama lol. But yeah, I don't own the characters (if I did they would be together) and plz plz review.**

**A Stolen Kiss**

Charu shivered as she remembered Rishi's creepy advances and his hints of using her like he had used her sisters. He disgusted her, and every time he threatened her sisters and her, she was ready to throw something heavy at his head. Her anger was one to flame up instantly and she was the hot headed sister out of all five of them.

She was standing outside the engagement hall in the gazebo secluded away from passers by. The sleazy scum had made a pass at her and now she felt somehow contaminated. Like all the disgusting filth had been flung onto her. Charu had seen what had happened to both of her sisters. Their home had almost been torn apart because of him-hell her family had been cracked into pieces because of Rishi Garewal. Her sisters had fought and had been ridiculed because of him. It was still an amazement as to how Rishi was Sujal's brother. They were both so different, Sujal was the heaven sent angel the family had gotten used to and Rishi was the devil who kept delivering shocking blows their way.

Charu sighed sadly and closed her eyes. A month away from home had made her miss everyone so much. But now that she was back, she was very happy to see her Kashish di getting married to a man who would never hurt her. Someone who loved her immensely. Finally it seemed happy times were back.

Just then, as she wrapped her arms around herself, a voice asked. "Thand lag rahi hai?" For a second she thought it was Rishi back to taunt her and she made half a mind to punch him. But when she turned around and opened her eyes, she was relieved to see it was Akshat. Her shoulders relaxed at the sight of him and she offered a weak smile and a shrug, forgetting that her usual greeting was a teasing remark. "Um, nahi, bus aisehi." She mumbled not wanting to lie to him. Akshat frowned and stepped closer scanning her uncomfortable face.

"Kya hua Charu?" he asked seriously, his impish smile vanishing. Charu shook her head; she didn't want Akshat to get mad. If she told him what Rishi had said to her, Akshat wouldn't hesitate to beat the crap out of Rishi. "Kuch nahi Akshat." She said again and this time she turned around to walk away. But Akshat grabbed her arm and pulled her back around to him. He kept his hand on her arm firmly and asked her again, "Charu kya hogaya hai? Tum itni sehmi si kyun ho?"

Charu tried to look anywhere apart from his face but after realizing he'd probably keep staring at her until she spoke, she looked up into his dark brown eyes. When he stared back with so much care in his eyes she felt herself fall into his widening arms. His strong arms wrapped around her protectively and she let out a shaly breath as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Akshat made soothing noises as he stroked her dark hair with his fingers. "Charu…koi bhi baat ho, tum mujhe bata sakti ho. Aisi kyta baat ho gayi hai ki tum chup chaap yaha bahar agayi, kisi ko bina bataye?" he asked, his hand on the small of her back.

She lifted her head slowly from his shoulder and said dismissively, "Kuch nahi Akshat, woh Rishi bus bukwaas kar raha tha. Tum toh jaante ho usse…usse doosro ko dukhi dekhna acha lagta hai." She didn't miss the angry frown on his face at the mention of Rishi. "Haan, jaanta hoon main usse, aur yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki woh ek number ka ghinona insaan hai…Usse toh main dekh loonga." Akshat said angrily as he moved towards the gazebo's entrance.

But he felt Charu's hand cling onto his and he turned to see her pleading through her eyes. "Charu…" he began but she shook her head and said, "Akshat, di ki shaadi ho rahi hai…aise maahol mein aggar tum dono he beech koi jhagra ho gaya toh Sujal bhaiyya aur Kashish didi ko bohut duck hoga, please mat jao waha. Mere paas raho." She added quietly, pulling him back to her.

Akshat closed his eyes for a second while he let her pull him into another embrace. He smiled at the smell of her jasmine scented hair and the warm feeling of holding her close. He didn't know how he'd fallen for her-or even when because as far as could remember he and Charu had always been a bickering loving pair, even when they'd been kids. And he'd never been to forget Charu even through all his years studying in England. Akshat had started off as Kashish's best friend but had become Charu's companion for all the pranks they'd pulled on each other and everyone else around them.

He'd never realized how beautiful she was for him until he'd come back. Her smile was luminous, her eyes were nearly always filled with mischief (very much like him) or a glare of fire as a reply to an idea she didn't particularly like. And although she had tried to hide a smile when he was around her, he would always be able to pick up on the corners of her mouth twitching to break out in laughter. He loved everything about her, her smiles, her tears, her anger and especially her love and happiness.

Charu sighed in content as she twirled his chain around her fingers. There was something about the way he held her that made her feel like slipping away into another world where there'd be only him and her. His gentle caresses and hid gentle words always melted her….always made her feel like giving him everything she had, anything he wanted from her.

The beauty of the two had been their silent submission to their quiet love. There hadn't been any emotional confrontation, no dramatic exclamation of love and Charu thanked heavens for that. She believed that love was when you were swept into someone's emotions in a single tide. Like a strong wave pulling you into the ocean. It was quiet and had gone unnoticed by everyone else but Charu and Akshat had given into each other without request or permission.

Nobody really knew about their secret relationship but not because Charu had lied about it to her family….only because everyone was so used to seeing the two bickering and having petty arguments yet being close friends that they hadn't noticed their transition into lovers.

Charu felt Akshat kiss the top of her head and she looked up into his eyes again. "Aise mat dekho mujhe Akshat." She said softly stroking her finger over his soft lips. He smiled again at her touch and asked, "Kyun na dekho tumhe aise?" His hands rubbed her shoulders slowly. "Kyun ki jab tum muhjhe aise dekhte ho, aisa lagta hai yeh sab ek haseen sapna hai…aise lagta hai jaise hum ek alag hi duniya mein hai." Charu replied kissing his neck.

Akshat turned her slowly around and backed her gently against the gazebo's pillar. Her hands on his strong arm muscles while his arms lay snugly wrapped around her waist. "Toh dekhne do yeh haseen sapna. Khojane do ek alag hi duniya mein….sapne dekhna koi gallat baat nahi hai, aur apne sapno mein apni duniya basana bohut hi khoobsurat kallah hai." Akshat answered as he placed his lips on her fair neck.

Charu smiled dreamily at this and kissed him on his forehead quickly. At this Akshat cupped her face in his hands so he could take a look at her soft eyes. Charu's eyes travelled to his buttoned shirt and she slowly undid the first few buttons. She kissed his neck and moved to the newly exposed areas of skin. She gasped quietly as Akshat pulled her close to him, so close that their touching was inevitable. His large eyes implored her half closed ones while he searched for any signs of discomfort. But Charu answered his unspoken question by placing a hand ob his cheek and closing in the space between them.

Their lips melted into one another, their hearts were beating fast and loudly…but Charu couldn't tell if it was her heart or his that she felt and heard. When he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders, he deepened their kiss, running his hands through her dark hair. It seemed to enchant them for hours, this stolen kiss they were sharing. But they soon broke off softly and breathlessly.

Charu rested her hands on his shoulders and placed her head back onto his chest. With her fingers she traced their names on his chest. Akshat took her hand in his and kissed it quickly. Charu smiled against his firm chest and asked, "Ek din humari bhi ek khwaabon se banaa hua mahel hoga, hai na?" He grinned back at her and nodded. "Haan, ek khwaabon se banaa hua mahek jisme main aur meri rani rahenge." He added romantically. Charu smiled widely and peered up at him happily, "Haan jahan hum dono rahenge." She repeated.

Here Akshat quirked an eyebrow at her and said, "Kya? Main tumhari baat tohri kar raha hoon….main toh apni rani ki baat kar raha hoon….naukrani ki tohri." His tone was back to its playful genre and Charu's mouth gaped open. "Kya? Main naukrani hoon?! Akshat tumhe toh main! She exclaimed pushing herself off him and she started to walk out of the gazebo. Akshat had been laughing and he quickly ran after her.

"Arre Charu! Suno toh! Main mazak kar raha tha baba." She turned and made a face at him but he knew she was just teasing him, the way he always teased her. "Akshat tum-" she started but just then Mouli appeared at the hall's doorway. Charu and Akshat stopped and turned to her. She smiled at them and said, "Tum dono undher nahi aaoge kya? Jaldi aao anghootia pehnane waale hai. Chalo." She added before going back inside.

Charu glanced back at Akshat playfully and then started to walk inside. But Akshat grabbed her into his arms and brought her close. She looked around them frantically hoping to god nobody saw them. She was lucky that everyone was either inside or out in the garden area. "Akshat koi dekhle ga!" she whispered. He grinned and led her up the stairway. "Ey, Charu tum banogi na, meri mehlo ki rani?" he asked seriously, his eyes locking into hers. Charu smiled and disentangled their arms.

She walked ahead a few steps glancing at Mouli and Mehek at a distance and then looked back at Akshat. "Jis mahel ka raja tum banoge Akshat, ussi mahel ki rani main banoongi-tumhari kasam." She whispered quickly holding his gaze for a few seconds. He smiled widely and let go of her hand which he'd latched onto after she'd successfully disentangled it from him. "Theekh hai, toh rani, tum intezaar karo, main tumhe lene aaonga." He whispered back.

They smiled at each other and then Charu heard Mouli calling her. With a final glance and smile at Akshat, she quickly bounded away leaving him staring after and smiling to himself.

**So how did you Kahin Toh Hoga fans like it? I don't even know if ppl with the dish actually read up fanfics about it on this site but if they do then plz comment on it. Thanks for reading. Hope you like it.**

**Plz review**

**From Verina100**


End file.
